


Em fuga, ou algo assim

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Final alternativo em que Dan ajuda Blair a escapar do seu casamento com Chuck





	Em fuga, ou algo assim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Dessa vez aconteceu antes de ela dizer “Eu aceito” embora ela esteja usando um vestido de noiva e maquiagem e todo o resto. Ela ainda estava usando o vestido e a maquiagem mas o cabelo antes perfeitamente arrumado tinha se desfeito com o vento que estava entrando pela janela do carro.

Aconteceu rápido, exatamente como da outra vez, pouco antes da cerimônia começar ela disse que precisava sair dali e você se encontrou fazendo o que ela precisava que você fizesse. Apenas após vocês estarem longe o suficiente você começou a pensar porque diabos você fez isso, por um segundo você tenta jogar a culpa no seu complexo de príncipe encantado mas você sabe que essa não é uma resposta completa. Você ainda a ama, você sabe disso, mas você odeia ela também. Como ela deve odiar você. Muito aconteceu no último ano e vocês estão tão cansados.

E como se ela pudesse ler o que está acontecendo na sua mente Blair pergunta : “Porque você me ajudou ?”

Você odeia isso, que ela pode estar tão distante, tão inalcançável e ainda ver através de você.

“Porque ninguém merece casar Chuck Bass”

E isso é verdade, mesmo que não a verdade completa. Você adoraria se ela estivesse fazendo isso por você, mas você sabe que ela deveria estar fazendo por ela mesma.

“Talvez” ela diz olhando pela janela do carro.

“Posso te fazer uma pergunta ?”

“Sim”

Você pensa em várias :  _Você ainda ama ele ? Você ainda me ama ? O que você vai fazer com a sua vida ? O que nós somos um para o outro ?_

Mas nenhuma delas sente segura o suficiente então você apenas diz :

“Porque azul ?”

“O que ?”

“O vestido de casamento”

Ela parece relaxar um pouco, um leve sorriso aparece no canto do rosto dela e você odeia o quão feliz você se sente por ter causado aquilo. Você sabe bem claramente naquele momento que o motivo pelo qual você ajudou ela a escapar é que você é um idiota quando se trata de Blair Waldorf e enquanto ela continuar a sorrir você não vai se importar o suficiente para parar de sendo.

“Considerando que é meu segundo casamento, usar branco pareceu um tanto de mau gosto”

“Ninguém teria se importado”

“Eu teria”

“Posso te fazer mais uma pergunta ?”

“Certo, mas apenas mais uma”

“Sua generosidade não tem limites”

“Cala a boca Humphrey”

“Só depois da minha pergunta”

“Certo”

“Porque você me pediu por ajuda ? Por que não Serena ou Dorota ou qualquer outra pessoa que estava lá”

“Porque você me ajudou antes, porque se eu fosse até elas, elas tentariam me convencer a fazer o contrário ou exigiriam mil esclarecimentos, mas eu achei que você apenas entenderia sem que eu precisasse me explicar ao ponto de exaustão e me ajudaria, ou ao menos eu esperava que esse fosse o caso”

“Pra ser honesto eu não entendo porque você fez”

E você não continua dizendo :  _eu acho que eu entenderia no passado, mas as coisas mudaram e nós também._ Mas você acha que ela entende mesmo assim, o que talvez cancele tudo que você acabou de pensar, porque tudo tem que ser tão confuso e difícil ? Porque você está aqui ? Porque ela está aqui ? Isso é um recomeço ou apenas outra parada até ela decidir mais uma vez que é Chuck, sempre vai ser Chuck ? E isso é você lendo ela ou apenas as suas próprias inseguranças ? Pensar é exaustivo as vezes.

“Bem, mas ainda assim você me ajudou, eu acho que isso é o suficiente”

Você fica quieto após isso, e ela também. Ela continua olhando pela janela, e você continua dirigindo esperando muito que ela não diga a qualquer momento pra você mudar a direção e levar ela de volta pra ele.


End file.
